Spark-ignition engines typically have one spark plug/ignition coil per cylinder. The spark plug is typically threaded into the cylinder head through an aperture in the cam cover. The ignition coil is assembled over the tip of the spark plug that extends away from the combustion chamber. The ignition coil has a boss that defines an orifice through which a threaded fastener engages the cam cover to retain the coil in place. In some cases, a fastener may be inserted into a tapped hole in the cam cover. The threaded fastener and threaded plug are more costly and necessitate additional parts for each cylinder of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,508 B2 discloses a U-shaped retaining clip for attaching an ignition coil assembly to a cam cover. This design obviates the need for a threaded fastener. However, it requires a modification of existing cam covers and requires that the ignition coil engage the U-shaped retaining clip which necessitates a change in the design of the coil. Furthermore, no servicing procedure is disclosed in the event that one of the plastic elements fails, for example, during maintenance operations.
The above limitations and disadvantages are addressed by the present development as summarized below.